


Lust In Kino Der Toten

by FanficArt



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficArt/pseuds/FanficArt
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried my hardest lol





	1. Kino Der Toten

Nikolai was lying down on a couch in the theater, dead zombies covered the whole entire stage. Everyone was exhausted from all of the hectic zombie killing. “Those zombies were lacking focus and honor” quoted Takeo. “Speaking of focus, I should get back to repairing the windows so that those freakbags don’t rush in unexpectedly next time.” Dempsey said angrily. “I think we all did good job at zombie killing how about some vodka?” Nikolai said while getting up, he got some vodka from his bag. “Nikolai, how about you come with me to put up some extra defences?” asked Dempsey. Nikolai took a swig from his vodka. “Sure why not, Russians are good at making base.” Nikolai followed Dempsey into the starting room and started putting up barricades. Takeo sat around staring at his knife, he wiped some zombie blood off of his knife while saying “Those without honor will meet the end of this blade.” Richtofen entered the theater from the dressing room. “Ah, Takeo just ze person I need, can you help me with something?” Takeo looked up, “Of course, it is my honor.” Takeo got up. “Yeah, yeah, honor, whatever you say, just follow me Takeo.” Richtofen walked over to the dressing room. “Now, Takeo looked up and indeed, there was a zombie The zombie was dead but it was caught at the top of the teleporter, blocking the electricity, rendering the teleporter useless. “You see, you are the only one that has the Thunder Gun.” said Richtofen. “Don’t worry, I will get this retched being off of the teleporter.” replied Takeo.

(Cutting back to Nikolai and Dempsey)

Nikolai and Dempsey had finished barricading all of the windows and holes. Nikolai was sweating and tired. Dempsey could barely move his arms. Nikolai looked over at Dempsey. “Oh my god, Dempsey looks so cute when he’s tired.” He said in his mind. Dempsey got up and took off his shirt. “Its too hot, I need some air.” said Dempsey. Dempsey had a big body, not fat. He had a six pack and big pecs, big biceps, with some chest and armpit hair. He was overall just a hot person. Nikolai was in awe, Nikolai had a crush on Dempsey for a long time, he was in heaven, finally being able to see Dempsey without his shirt. It was the best thing that had happened to him in this damned place. “Why are you staring at me like that? Haven’t you ever seen a guy without a shirt before?” asked Dempsey. “No, I’ve always had fat body, you have six pack with big biceps and pecs.” responded Nikolai. “Well, you have to get used to it because I’m not putting on my shirt until the next zombie swarm.” Exactly what Nikolai wanted. Dempsey sat next to Nikolai and closed his eyes. “Nikolai, can you wake me up when the next wave hits?” Dempsey asked. Nikolai started to get turned on, with Dempsey half naked right next to him. “Yes, okay I will.” Nikolai replied.


	2. The next step

Nikolai heard screeching and screaming coming from downstairs, and soon after that, the barricades that they put up started coming down. “Hey, hey Dempsey, more of undead flesh addicts.” Nikolai said with his thick russian accent. Dempsey groaned. “Haha very funny Nikolai.” Dempsey said while he picked up his m14 and got up. He picked up his shirt and shoved it in his pocket. “Alright time for some bone monkeys to drop to the floor.” Dempsey ran downstairs to the main lobby and started shooting at a group of zombies trying to break in. Nikolai threw some grenades to hopefully create a crawler for later. “Lets get back to Richtofen and Takeo, more gunmen results in a better outcome.” Dempsey said, he ran down the steps, passed the mainframe to the teleporter and entered the theater. Takeo and Richtofen were back to back shooting zombies, they were surrounded. Nikolai threw a monkey bomb in hopes that the zombies could make a small entrance to get to the others. That entrance did come and Nikolai and Dempsey ran in. “Where were you guys, they nearly had us!” Richtofen exclaimed. “We were busy in the main lobby, we had problems of our own.” Dempsey responded. “At least you’re here now, lets kill those creatures for our ancestors!” Takeo said while taking out his ak47u. The warriors stood in a square, Dempsey and Nikolai facing the juggernog and main lobby and Takeo and Richtofen facing the teleporter and dressing room. Sometimes a zombie would come through the sides, Nikolai and Takeo would take care of that. Some time later, Dempsey hatched a plan to find the perfect timing and to turn on the lazer trap. Dempsey ran to the trap while Nikolai covered him. The lazer trap turned on and the four of them went to turn on the other one. At last, they were safe. Nikolai was low on ammo but had enough points to pack a punch. They all went into the teleporter and teleported to the pack a punch and projector room. Nikolai pack a punched his RPK and the others threw grenades down. Then, they teleported back. Except something was wrong, Nikolai was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was confused. They always used the teleporter and never had a problem. Dempsey proposed that they go back to see if he was still there, the zombies have stopped coming, meaning that the wave had ended. Someone had to run to the mainframe to activate the teleporter again. Dempsey walked to the main room and turned on the main frame. Then, he heard grunting, Nikolai was on the floor, he was in a pool of blood, he was covering his leg, a huge gash could be seen on his leg. “Nikolai! What happened?” Dempsey ran over to him. “I teleported back and there was a crawler right next to me, he scratched up my leg. There was another one that caught my back and got me there too!” Nikolai explained. “Here, let me get you up and we’ll get you all fixed up.” Dempsey picked Nikolai up and carried him to a couch Dempsey still didnt have his shirt on, heaven for Nikolai.


	3. Lust

Dempsey carefully put Nikolai down onto the couch, Nikolai grunted because of his wound, “Shit sorry, did I hurt you?” Dempsey asked. “No, don’t worry comerade.” Nikolai responded. Dempsey nodded and pulled out a needle from his pocket, “Don’t move.” Dempsey said. Nikolai nodded and held onto Dempsey’s left bicep, Dempsey was confused but went with it. He put the needle into Nikolai’s arm, Nikolai squeezed onto Dempsey’s bicep in the process but Dempsey didn’t mind. Dempsey squeezed the contents of the needle into Nikolai’s arm. When the needle was empty, Dempsey took the needle out and tossed it away, Nikolai’s wound stopped bleeding and he felt like normal instantly. “Thanks Dempsey.” Nikolai said. “No problem.” Dempsey said back. Nikolai sat up and Dempsey joined him on the couch, Nikolai drank some of his vodka. After his drink, Nikolai peeked over to see some of Dempsey’s body, he looked at the muscular man beside of him and Nikolai started to get a hardon. Dempsey looked over and saw Nikolai’s erection, Nikolai tried to quickly hide his boner with his arm, unexpectedly, Dempsey moved over and kissed Nikolai. Nikolai was confused but pushed more into the kiss, Dempsey pushed Nikolai’s arm that was hiding his erection and held onto it. Nikolai was so pleased, he was about to have a sexual experience with his long time crush. Dempsey rubbed Nikolai’s boner through his clothes while still kissing, Dempsey broke the kiss and zipped down Nikolai’s fly. Dempsey pulled down Nikolai’s underwear and Nikolai’s erection popped out. Nikolai’s penis length was 7.6 inches and was not cut. Nikolai’s penis was also very thick and had a ton of pubic hair and ball hair. Dempsey started slowly stroking Nikolai’s cock and kissed Nikolai again but this time with tongue. Nikolai tasted like vodka which wasn’t surprising. Dempsey began to stroke Nikolai’s cock faster and faster. Dempsey broke the kiss once again and stood up, Dempsey pulled his own pants down and Nikolai could see his huge bulge. Dempsey took off his underwear and his dick sprung out, unlike Nikolai, Dempsey was cut and his pubes were shaved. Dempsey’s member was longer than Nikolai’s but less thick, “How big is it?” Nikolai asked. “8.5 inches.” Dempsey responded. Nikolai got down on his knees and licked the tip of Dempsey’s dick, getting any precum, Dempsey moaned. Nikolai put the whole head in his mouth and started sucking, using his tongue to stroke the head. Nikolai started to move down Dempsey’s cock, getting halfway, “Oh god Nikolai, you’re so good!” Dempsey exclaimed. Dempsey started to get more and more horny so he started moving his hips back and forth in a humping motion. Dempsey started to skullfuck Nikolai and moaned and groaned, Dempsey felt close but stopped before he came. He told Nikolai to sit back down on the couch and Nikolai complied, he sat down on the couch. Dempsey pulled Nikolai’s pants down and his underwear as well, he put Nikolai’s legs over Nikolai’s head. Dempsey kneeled down and started licking Nikolai’s hole. Nikolai moaned and had to cover his mouth to avoid moaning too loud when Dempsey put his whole tongue in. When Dempsey was done lubing Nikolai up, he spat on his own member to lube it up. Dempsey got up and pushed his cock into Nikolai’s ass, Nikolai moaned with pleasure. “Oh Dempsey!” Nikolai said while moaning. Dempsey fucked faster and faster until his balls were smacking against Nikolai’s ass. It felt so good for Nikolai, he was enjoying every minute of it. Nikolai and Dempsey were sweating hard, their breaths were deep and getting louder. Dempsey let out a big moan but pulled out again before he came, he didnt want it to be over so soon. Dempsey put Nikolai’s legs back down and held Nikolai’s pulsing cock in his hand. He went on his knees and put his whole member in his mouth. Nikolai moaned with pleasure, this was better than all of his wives could do. Just like Nikolai, Dempsey expertly used his tongue to rub on the head while he sucked to add more pleasure, Dempsey reached the base and his face was inside Nikolai’s bush, “Ah- D-Dempsey, Im close!” Nikolai said. After Dempsey heard that, he sucked faster and faster causing Nikolai to moan and grunt, eventually Nikolai groaned and came into Dempsey’s mouth, Dempsey took the whole load and kept it in his mouth. Dempsey stood up and pointed to his own cock, Nikolai got the message and got down to his knees. Nikolai started sucking and Dempsey put his head back, Nikolai wanted to taste Dempseys hot load so he went faster, eventually, Dempsey made a loud grunt and Nikolai felt Dempsey’s load enter his mouth. He got all of the cum in his mouth and Dempsey went in for a kiss, when they started kissing, Dempsey spit Nikolai’s load into Nikolai’s mouth mixing the seed together, Nikolai split the cum and put half of it in Dempseys mouth, at the same time, they swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried my hardest lol

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this chapter was short, I will make longer chapters in the future!


End file.
